


Don't Push Me

by Music2Die4



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Punching, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Die4/pseuds/Music2Die4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly needs to sleep. <br/>Once Again, Sherlock keeps her from doing so.<br/>But it gets a little farther this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I saw this post where all it said was "Imagine your otp PUNCHING EACH OTHER IN THE FACE" And I'm sorry but I have to.   
> So here ya go.  
> Sherlock punching Molly Hooper in the face.

Sherlock was working in the lab, keeping Molly later than usual. She tried to occupy herself with paperwork, but after completing everything she had needed done that day, she began to draw; across the margins of her files, her arms in black pen, the desk, spare pieces of paper scattered across her normally neat and tidy desk. She sighed, and turned over to Sherlock; oblivious as usual. "Sherlock, is there any way you could finish this later?" She asked meekly, knowing the response.

Sherlock sighed. "Molly, I do recognize you are exhausted, but don't you agree that saving a life is more important than going home and reading a bad romance novel or watching Doctor Who specials?" He raised his eyebrows.

Now, usually, calm, collected, shy little Molly Hooper would turn around and suck it up, but today had been exceptionally boring, tiring, and fulfilling. She stood up. "Sherlock, you DO know that this person's already dead, right? And Lestrade told me they already found the murderer. You're just here for fun. i'm not an idiot, you know." She said, walking towards the door. She was very proud of herself for that last piece; that'll show him! She cheered happily in her head. But her happiness didn't last for long.

"Molly Hooper, I would appreciate it ever so much if you did not rush me. Please, go sit down. We'll be here a while." He said, not looking up from whatever experiment he was doing.  
She glared at him. Who was he to say what she could and couldn't do?!? "Excuse you, Sherlock, but who here works here? Oh, that's right- ME. And THAT means that I, and only I, make the rules. And I'm making one right now: Sherlock Holmes must leave when told. And here it is. You. Must. Go. In case you want it in writing, here-" She scribbled "Sherlock must do what Molly says" on a napkin.

"Molly, this is hardly a proper document of-"

"DON'T YOU MOLLY ME! Now LEAVE!" She bursted. After seeing Sherlock stare in shock, she rolled her eyes and pulled him off the chair.

In his defense, it was only reflex.

As she pulled him out, he automatically reared his right arm back and punched Molly square in the left cheek.

She stumbled backwards, stunned. She leaned against the counter and put her hand against her cheek, trying not to cry. She lifted her hand away, and saw little sprinklings of blood; not much. He must have scraped a bit of skin off her cheek when he hooked her. The tears finally spilled over, and all she could do was sink to the ground, leaning against the counter.

Sherlock, stunned for a moment, stared in shock of what he just did. He rushed to her side. "I'm so.. Sorry, I didn't mean it... It's a reflex. I tried not to, I'm sorry." He told her, trying to stop her crying. "Here." He lifted her chin slightly to see the quickly forming bruise. He reached over to the minifridge underneath the countertop and found a cold water bottle. "Put this here." He lightly pressed it against her cheek. "I'll clean it for you."

She sniffed and tried to stand, but Sherlock wouldn't let her. "Come now. Don't overwork yourself. Can I take you home?" He asked. She nodded, slowly and cautiously, and he swept her up into his arms and took her outside to call a taxi.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I hope it doesn't suck! First angst-fluff drabble I've done! It's also pretty long! Waow!


End file.
